The Princess Is Forbidden
by TheOneThatIsNoAllStar
Summary: Every Pokemon fan has seen Lucario and The Mystery of Mew right? Well in my story Lucario had fallen in love with the princess before Sir Aaron put Lucario in his staff. Do you think her family would accept the fact that the Queen's adopted daughter, the princess, would rather spend 1,000 years waiting for Lucario than marry a man who would stop the destruction of her kingdom?


A young girl in a white frilly dress quietly sat on the grass outside the palace picking at the soft grass below her. Sounds of Pokemon echoing through the forest and into her ears. She smiled and laid flat on her back taking in the fresh breeze. "I wish I could come out more and enjoy more of this peaceful land." The Princess mumbled to herself as she stared at the sky above her. The clouds covering her from the shining sun, the clouds puffy and grey. "It's going to rain, I should go back to mother, she might be panicking."

The young girl stood up, her white silk dress flowing in the air like clouds on a windy day. Her small feet wiggling on the soft grass. She breathed in the air of rain and grass and deeply sighed, smiling happily. She turned and grabbed her flats off the grass and ran towards the palace. As she ran towards the palace she saw her mother sitting on a stone bench, her beautiful blond hair flowing behind her as she stared into the pond in front of her. The young girl ran around the pond, catching her mother's attention.

"Hello mother!" The young girl smiled at her mother, bowing slightly. "Lu why are you not wearing your shoes? It's not lady like dear." Her mother smiled, stood up and extended her hand to Lu. "Come dear we have guests, and we must go greet them." Lu grabbed her shoes to put on her feet. She smiled at her mother and grabbed her mother's soft and gentle hands. As they walked into the palace Lu couldn't help but sigh as she stared at the shining floor below her. Her mother's heels clicking every step she took. The beautiful walls covered in spectacular masterpieces. Pictures of her family members graced upon the wall with golden frames around the edges.

Her mother turned to look at Lu. "What troubles you so dear?" Lu looked up at her mother. Her mother was quite tall compared to Lu. Lu's head could only reach around her stomach yet she was only 16 and a half. "Mother why must I always stay inside the palace? Why can't I go outside more?" Lu whispered sadly. Her mother sighed, she always got the same questions again and again, and always gave the same answers."Dear you know it's for your own good. If you really must go outside than take guards with you please, I fear for your safety Lu." Lu sighed as they walked up the steps to her mother's throne.

Her mother took a seat on her velvet cushioned throne with golden edges. Lu took her seat next to her mothers in her Blue chair with golden edges. Lu shifted in her seat, flattening out her silk white dress as she leaned against the chair. Her mother sat straight as the two door large doors opened, a tall man dressed in a blue cape with strange hair and a Lucario.

As the man and Lucario drew closer Lu noticed that the Lucario looked nervous. The man bowed lowly with his right hand over his chest and his left behind his back, holding his hat. Lucario stared at the man and copied him as if unsure what to do. "Hello Sir Aaron, how was your journey?" The so-called Sir Aaron stood straight, with Lucario following suite. "Greetings my lady, and my travel was quite well." Lu's mother looked at the blue Lucario and smiled at him. "What have you brought here Sir Aaron?" Sir Aaron smiled and put a hand on the Lucario's shoulder. "This is Lucario, he will be my apprentice in learning how to control aura." The Lucario smiled back at him.

Lu smiled at them never seeing such a close relationship before. Since she's always stayed inside the palace, she's never had a chance to make friends. Her sister was no exception since her sister was only three years old. "Will you accept Lucario into your home my lady?" Sir Aaron smiled at the queen. Lu's mother smiled, she stood up and extended her hand to Lucario. "Come here Lucario." Lucario obeyed hesitantly and grabbed her hand. Lu's mother smiled and grabbed both of his paws. Lucario stared at the queen, his mouth in the shape of a small smile. "I hope your stay here in the palace is to your liking." Lucario smiled and slightly shifted his eyes to Lu. "Thank you my lady." Lu's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised high, amazed as to what she had witnessed.

Lu stood up and stood behind her mother, yet still in Lucario's and Sir Aaron's view. "That's amazing! I didn't know Pokemon were able to speak!" She drew closer to Lucario, a wide grin on her face. Lucario smiled at Lu nervously. Sir Aaron walked up next to Lucario, feeling his uneasiness and smiled at Lu warmly. "Who might this be my lady?" Sir Aaron intersected, trying to get the spotlight off of the shy Lucario. Queen Rin pushed her daughter slightly towards the aura guardian. "This is my daughter, Lu, the next queen of this palace." Lu blushed as her eyes cast down. She knew what her mother was trying to do. Her mother, aunt and grandmother had been looking for a suitable husband for Lu and Lu had rejected every man. Lu didn't want to rule the palace, she wanted to roam the world.

Her grandmother and aunt disapproved greatly and disliked her ever since she had told them eight years ago when she was nine. "Well Princess Lu it's a pleasure to meet you." Sir Aaron bowed his head, with his hand over his chest. "As to you as well Sir Aaron." Lu smiled and bowed slightly. Lucario got down on his right knee and bowed his head. "Queen Lu!" Lu's eyes widened in panic as she reached to pull him up.

"Please do not bow to me, I am no queen!" She grabbed his left paw and pulled him up, making eye contact with Lucario. Sir Aaron looked at the pair smiling warmly at their strange behaviors. He watched them, as Lu struggled to pull him up. He smiled, from his point of view he could see the two going on a great adventure together someday. Lady Rin turned to the three and smiled. "Well I must be going, I have a meeting to go to and I can't be late." Lu turned to her mother not letting go of Lucario's paw.

"Well will I see you when you return mother?" Lu asked knowing that those boring meetings with snotty nobles would take forever. "Yes dear." Lady Rin turned to Sir Aaron. "I hope you and Lucario have a wonderful evening Sir Aaron." Sir Aaron and Lucario bowed to Lady Rin as Lady Rin walked out down the stairs and through the double doors. Lu looked through the big window and stared at the dark clouds still raised high.

"It seems that I have a lesson to go to, I wish you both have a wonderful evening." She then remembered that she was still holding the Lucario's paw, and let go. She smiled and bowed slightly at Sir Aaron who returned it with a smile. Lu turned making eye contact with Lucario smiled warmly at him, bowing slightly. She turned and ran out of the throne room smiling. Lucario and Sir Aaron turned to each other and smiled.

"Sir Aaron was this your first time meeting the princess?" Sir Aaron nodded. "Yes, this is the first time I've seen. She's a beauty isn't she. I've never heard of the Princess." Lucario looked at him surprised. "I believe she favors you Lucario." Lucario looked up at him confused. "I do not understand Sir Aaron." Sir Aaron smiled and walked down the steps not looking at Lucario. "You will in time Lucario." Lucario soon recovered from his thoughts and followed behind Sir Aaron, confused.

_I hope the few of you that read this, enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if you did, reviews will be very helpful. It will help my creative juices...ew that felt weird writing that. I think it's funny when writers write that, I have nothing against it. It's just funny to me. Well be careful out there people!_


End file.
